my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Bill's Questions
Overview Every day, Bill will give you the chance to answer three questions for money. Geography * Q''': Who goes in the pit in a theater? * '''A: An orchestra * Q''': Where is the sea of showers? * '''A: On the moon * Q''': Who gifted Statue of Liberty to USA? * '''A: France * Q''': Which country borders Australia? * '''A: None * Q''': What is the capital of Italy? * '''A: Rome * Q''': What is the capital of Spain? * '''A: Madrid * Q''': What is the smallest ocean? * '''A: Arctic Ocean * Q''': What is the capital of Norway? * '''A: Oslo * Q''': What is the capital of Sweden? * '''A: Stockholm * Q''': Name the capital of Belarus? * '''A: Minsk * Q''': What is the capital of Canada? * '''A: Ottawa * Q''': What is the capital of Russia? * '''A: Moscow * Q''': What is the capital of India? * '''A: Delhi * Q''': What is the capital of Turkey? * '''A: Ankara capital of france - paris place has a south wind blowing - north pole capital of uk - london Definitions * Q''': What is a tumbler? ** '''A: A breed of pigeon * Q''': What is a buttonhole? ** '''A: A small bouquet of flowers. * Q''': What is a flat object for carrying plates on called? ** '''A: Tray * Q''': What is a Mastiff? ** '''A: A breed of dog * Q''': What is botany? ** '''A: Plant science * Q''': What is a pirouette? ** '''A: A dance move * Q''': What is a reticule? ** '''A: A woman's purse * Q''': What is a frigate? ** '''A: A warship with three masts. *'Q': What is an epigraph? ** A''': A quotation at the start of a book. * '''Q: What is a rambutan? ** A''': A Tree * Q: What is foutté? ** A: A dance move. * Q: What is a suricate? ** A: A small animal. Other * '''Q: How many hours are in a day? ** A''': 24 Q. Which season has the shortest days? Answer. All days are equal * '''Q: What kind of wood is used to make matches? ** A''': Poplar * '''Q: What is the starting point of a river called? ** A': Source *'Q: Why does a birch tree have dark mark/streaks in its bark? **'A': To breathe *'Q': What is the closest star to the earth? **'A': The Sun *'Q': Where do you normally put mascara? **'A': On your eyelashes *'Q': Who was the architect of the Eiffel Tower? **'A': Gustave Eiffel *'Q': Which flower is the symbol of vanity? **'A': Daffodil *'Q': When do cockerels crow? **'A': At dawn *'Q': South in German language **'A': Süd *'Q': Where do penguins fly during winter? **'A': Penguins do not fly *'Q': Which of these tigers does not exist in nature? **'A': Gray * Q': Where do cocoa beans originate from? **'A: South America * Q''': In parachuting, how is the winner determined? ** '''A: The athlete who lands most accurately in a designated area. * Q''': Where does the coffee tree originate from? ** '''A: Africa * Q''': How many bits are there in a byte? ** '''A: 8 * Q''': What is the tallest animal in the world? ** '''A: Giraffe * Q''': Where does a pelican store fish? ** '''A: In a pouch * Q''': Where do lemurs live? ** '''A: Madagascar * Q''': How long the Hundred Years' war between England and France lasted? ** A : 116 years * '''Q Which plant grows the fastest? ** A''' Bamboo '''Q Which does not exist in nature? * A''' Ruby tree 'Q '''Which country does the Panama hat originate from? * Ecuador. '''Q '''What part of the clove tree becomes the spice? * Flower bud '''Q '''What was King George VI called as a child? * Albert '''Q '''What is a musical salute called? * Fanfare '''Q ' Which of these instruments is used for directions? * 'A ' Compass '''Q '''What are glasses without earpieces/arms called? * pince-nez '''Q What kind of sugar in sugar cubes? * refined Q''' What street did Sherlock Holmes live on? * Baker Street '''Q '''What was King George VI called as a child? * Albert Q What is the physical sign of an eagle hunting ? * a shadow Q What wood are matches made from ? * poplar '''Q '''Which part of the clove tree becomes a spice when dried? * flower buds '''Q '''Which of these musical instruments was widely used in Ancient Greece? * Lyre Q What kind of wreath has been awarded to competition winners since Roman times ? * Laurel Q What are musical rattles called? * Maracas Q What is a high male voice called? * Tenor Q: Which musical instrument means quiet in Italian? * Piano Q: Which of these is a lizard that changes its color? * Chameleon Q: Which one runs the fastest? * Cheetah Q: Which part of the cinnamon tree becomes a spice when dried? * '''A: bark Q: What is the name of the astronaut who first walked on the moon? * Neil Armstrong Q: What is glass made from? * Sand Q: What animal is used to find truffles in the ground? * Specially trained pigs Q: How many pieces are there in a game of chess? * 32 Q: How many states in india? * 28 Q: What is cheese made from? * milk Q: Where a river begins? * source Which season's days the shortest- days always the same length Q: Why do birch trees have black streaks on their trunk? * A: to breath Q: What is a person who studies birds called? A: Ornithologist Q: what is most widespread type of coffee? A: Arabica Q: What is the symbol on the Olympic flag? A: 5 interwoven rings Q: How many is a dozen? A: 12 Q: Which one can lift the heaviest object? * A: An elephant Holiday Questions Q: "December" comes from the Latin word for "tenth," and "October" comes from the word for "eighth." However, December is the twelfth month, and October is the tenth. Why? * Apparently the new year began on March 1st for a long time in ancient Rome. Q: Which country celebrates New Years Day all year round? * India Q: In medieval Europe, Christmas trees were not placed on the floor as they are now, but hung upside down from the ceiling. The question is: why? * So the children could still run around and play. Q: When and where were the first electrical Christmas tree light lit? * 1895 US